Integrated circuits often include vast arrays of logic gates. Dedicated integrated circuits (ICs) may provide the smallest chip-size for various applications. For instance, only the minimum number of required gates, interconnects and other components are required according to the design. However, for many small volume operations or for testing of various circuit designs, the fabrication of dedicated integrated circuits may be too costly as well as too time consuming. As an alternative, various programmable integrated circuit (ICs), such as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), are popular for testing designs and for lower volume device production, as well as for providing flexibility to configure and reconfigure embedded components. Within programmable ICs such as FPGAs, components may be grouped into various blocks or logic units, such as configurable logic blocks (CLBs) and/or slices. For example, each slice may contain a number of look-up tables (LUTs), flip-flops, storage elements, carry logic elements, and so forth, and each configurable logic block may be composed of several slices.